kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Foodroids
The Foodroids (フードロイド, Fūdoroido) are special support robots modeled after fast foods and animals. The Foodroid is transformed from its Food Mode (フードモード, Fūdo Mōdo) into its Roid Mode (ロイドモード, Roido Mōdo) by inserting an Astroswitch. Their functions can be routed through the Astroswitch Kaban. While the inventor of the Foodroids is Kengo Utahoshi, Yuki has also been known to contribute designs as seen when she showed Kengo (and the audience) the blueprints to the new Foodroid and named it the Holwankov in the beginning of episode 19. * The Burgermeal (バガミール, Bagamīru) is a hamburger and mouse-like device that is used for reconnaisance and is compatible with the Camera Switch. It can transmit holographic and photographic information directly to the Rabbit Hatch over the Internet in real time. Burgermeal's name comes from the words "burger" (バーガー, bāgā) and "meal" (ミール, mīru). **The Mega Burgermeal (メガバガミール, Mega Bagamīru) is a special version of the standard Burgermeal, which has five layers of "hamburgers" instead of one and cheese, created by Nadeshiko. It is also more powerful as it can take any enemy attack. * The Potechokin (ポテチョキン, Potechokin) is a cup of french fries and crab-like device that can switch between its Food Mode and its Roid Mode to cut though things. It is also compatible with the Scissors Switch. Potachokin's name comes from the words "potato" (ポテト, poteto) and the Japanese word for "cut" (チョッキン, chokkin). * The Hulashake (フラシェキー, Furashekī) is a milkshake and penguin-like device that can switch between its Food Mode and its Roid Mode with the use of the Flash Switch to unleash a intense flash of light from it's goggle-shaped eyes to blind and disorient the target. Hulashake's name comes from the words "flash" (フラッシュ, furasshu) and "shake" (シェーキ, shēki). * The Horuwankov (ホルワンコフ, Horuwankofu) is a sausage and dog-like device that can switch between its Food Mode and its Roid Mode with the use of the Scoop Switch which allows it to act as a powerful mini bulldozer. Horuwankov's name contains "wan" (ワン), the Japanese onomatopoeia of a dog's bark. * The Softonya (ソフトニャ, Sofutonya) is an ice cream cone and a fan-like device that can switch between its Food Mode and its Roid Mode with the use of the Freeze Switch, which allows it to emit ice vapors to chill out targets by spinning it's blades rapidly. It has a limited s peed, due to how short it's feet are. However, it gets over this by spinning it's blades to hover. *The Nuggegyroika (ナゲジャロイカ, Nagejaroika) is a box and snail-like device that can switch between its Food Mode and its Roid Mode with the use of Gyro Switch. It can sumon smaller mechs themed after chicken nuggets & small snails called the Tsunuggets (ツナゲット, Tsunagetto) and can act as a "carriage" for the other Foodroids; especially Burgermeal. Nuggegyroika's name contains "gyro" (ジャイロ, jairo) and "nugget" (ナゲット, nagetto). **Each Tsunugget has color-coded eyes and emotional eye style unique to each one. The Tsunuggets are also named, which are also partially named after the Galilean moons (Europa, Io, Ganymede, and Callisto) of Jupiter. ***Surpised/Pink: Nuggeropa (ナゲロパ, Nageropa) ***Sad/Green: Nuggeio (ナゲイオ, Nageio) ***Yellow/Happy: Nuggemede (ナゲメデ Nagemede) ***Red/Angry: Nuggesto (ナゲスト, Nagesuto) Category:Support Robots Category:Fourze Arsenal Category:Foodroid